sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
It Chapter Two
}} | screenplay = Gary Dauberman | based on = | starring = | music = Benjamin Wallfisch | cinematography = Checco Varese | editing = Jason Ballantine | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'It Chapter Two' is an upcoming American supernatural horror film and the sequel to the 2017 film ''It. Both films are based on the 1986 novel It by Stephen King. The sequel film is based on the second half of the novel and is directed by Andy Muschietti and written by Gary Dauberman. Set in 2016, 27 years after the events of 1989 depicted in the first film, it stars Bill Skarsgård, who reprises his role as Pennywise. It also stars James McAvoy, Jessica Chastain, Bill Hader, Isaiah Mustafa, Jay Ryan, James Ransone, and Andy Bean, who portray the adult versions of The Losers Club, while Jaeden Martell, Sophia Lillis, Finn Wolfhard, Chosen Jacobs, Jeremy Ray Taylor, Jack Dylan Grazer, and Wyatt Oleff return from the first film as the younger Losers, respectively. The film is produced by New Line Cinema, Vertigo Entertainment, and Rideback, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Talks for an It sequel began in February 2016, when Muschietti revealed the plan to get production underway. By September 2017, New Line Cinema announced that the sequel would be released in September 2019, with Dauberman writing the script, and Muschietti expected to direct the film. Principal photography on the film began on June 19, 2018, at Pinewood Toronto Studios and on locations in and around Port Hope, Oshawa, and Toronto, Ontario, and wrapped on October 31, 2018. The film is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on September 6, 2019. Premise Cast The Losers' Club * James McAvoy as Bill Denbrough: The stuttering yet resourcefully determined former leader of the Losers' Club who, out of revenge against It for killing his brother, lead them in their fight against Pennywise in 1989 and had them promise to return to Derry if It resurfaces. As an adult, Bill becomes a successful mystery novelist while also married to film star Audra Phillips. ** Jaeden Martell as Young Bill Denbrough * Jessica Chastain as Beverly Marsh: The only female member of the Losers' Club, was abused physically and sexually by her father and was bullied at school over false rumors of promiscuity and was Bill and Ben’s love interest. As an adult, she has become a successful fashion designer in Chicago while enduring several abusive relationships that include her marriage to Tom Rogan. **Sophia Lillis as Young Beverly Marsh * Jay Ryan as Ben Hanscom: A member of the Losers' Club who fought against It and was bullied as a child because of being overweight. As an adult, he is thin and is a successful architect living in Nebraska. ** Jeremy Ray Taylor as Young Ben Hanscom * Bill Hader as Richie Tozier: Bill's bespectacled best friend and fellow member of the Losers' Club, whose loud mouth and foul language often get him into trouble. Richie becomes a successful DJ in Los Angeles. ** Finn Wolfhard as Young Richie Tozier * Isaiah Mustafa as Mike Hanlon: A member of the Losers' Club who fought against It, Mike is the only one to stay behind in Derry and becomes the town librarian while summoning the other Losers back to Derry when It resurfaces. Mike also has a serious substance abuse problem stemming from being traumatized by the events in his childhood. ** Chosen Jacobs as Young Mike Hanlon * James Ransone as Eddie Kaspbrak: A member of the Losers' Club who is the epitome of a hypochondriac, overly exaggerated by the immense number of objects in his medicine cabinet. Eddie runs a successful limousine business in New York City and is married to Myra, who is very similar to his overbearing mother. ** Jack Dylan Grazer as Young Eddie Kaspbrak * Andy Bean as Stan Uris: A member of the Losers' Club who fought against It. Stan becomes a partner in a large Atlanta-based accounting firm and married to Patty Blum, a teacher. ** Wyatt Oleff as Young Stan Uris Forms of It * Bill Skarsgård as Pennywise the Dancing Clown: An ancient, trans-dimensional evil that awakens every twenty-seven years to feed on the fear of children that it murders. Pennywise was overpowered and seriously wounded by the Losers' Club in 1989, forcing it into early hibernation. This defeat motivates the being to rebuild its strength and exact revenge against the Losers' Club once they return to Derry. * Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie Denbrough: Bill's deceased younger brother. His arm was brutally bitten off by Pennywise in October 1988, which culminated in the events of the summer of 1989. He reprises his role from the first film. * Joan Gregson as Mrs. Kersh: An apparently sweet and gentle elderly woman, but truly a horrifying and creepy monster, who lives at Beverly Marsh's childhood house. Other characters * Teach Grant as Henry Bowers: A sociopath who terrorized the Losers' Club in the summer of 1989 before he was committed. He is determined to once again try to kill the Losers' Club. * Jess Weixler as Audra Phillips: A successful actress and Bill's wife. * Will Beinbrink as Tom Rogan: Beverly's abusive husband who sees her as a sex object. * Xavier Dolan as Adrian Mellon: A young gay Derry citizen that is attacked with his boyfriend Don by a group of youths during a festival. He becomes the first victim of an awakened It, triggering the Losers' return to Derry. * Taylor Frey as Don Hagarty: Adrian's boyfriend who is also attacked by a group of youths during a festival. He also witnessed Adrian being killed by It. * Jake Weary as John "Webby" Garton: One of the homophobic bullies who brutally attacked Adrian and Don. * Erik Junnola as Steve Dubay: Webby's best friend and one of the homophobic bullies who brutally attacked Adrian and Don. * Connor Smith as Christopher Unwin: A friend of Webby and Steve and one of the homophobic bullies who brutally attacked Adrian and Don. * Javier Botet: Botet portrayed a leper encountered by Eddie in the first film, and will appear in the second film in an undisclosed role. Production Development On February 16, 2016, producer Roy Lee, in an interview with Collider, mentioned a second film, remarking, "Dauberman wrote the most recent draft working with Muschietti, so it's being envisioned as two movies". On July 19, 2017, Muschietti revealed that the plan is to get production underway for the sequel to It next spring, adding, "We'll probably have a script for the second part in January 2018. Ideally, we would start prep in March. Part one is only about the kids. Part two is about these characters 27 years later as adults, with flashbacks to 1989 when they were kids." On July 21, 2017, Muschietti spoke of looking forward to having a dialogue in the second film that does not exist within the first, stating, "... it seems like we're going to do it. It's the second half, it's not a sequel. It's the second half and it's very connected to the first one." Muschietti confirmed that two cut scenes from the first film will hopefully be included in the second, one of which being the fire at the Black Spot from the book. Pre-production On September 25, 2017, New Line Cinema announced that the sequel would be released on September 6, 2019, with Gary Dauberman and Jeffrey Jurgensen writing the script. Andy Muschietti was also expected to return to direct the sequel. Casting In September 2017, Muschietti and his sister mentioned that Jessica Chastain would be their top choice to play the adult version of Beverly Marsh. In November 2017, Chastain herself expressed interest in the project. Finally, in February 2018, Chastain officially joined the cast to portray the character, making the film her second collaboration with Muschietti after Mama. In April 2018, Bill Hader and James McAvoy joined the cast to play adult versions of Richie Tozier and Bill Denbrough respectively. In May 2018, James Ransone, Andy Bean, and Jay Ryan joined the cast to portray adult versions of Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, and Ben Hanscom respectively. In June 2018, Isaiah Mustafa joined the cast to portray the adult version of Mike Hanlon, while Xavier Dolan and Will Beinbrink were also cast as Adrian Mellon and Tom Rogan respectively. Later, Teach Grant was cast to play the adult version of Henry Bowers, previously played by Nicholas Hamilton in the first film, and Jess Weixler also joined the film to play Bill's wife. This also marks the second collaboration between McAvoy, Chastain, Hader, Weixler and Beinbrink after The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby. In September 2018, it was revealed that Javier Botet would appear in the film in an undisclosed role.Javier Botet Has a Role in 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' So Get Ready for the Nightmares Filming Principal photography on the film began on June 19, 2018, at Pinewood Toronto Studios and on locations in and around Port Hope, Oshawa and Toronto, Ontario, and wrapped on October 30, 2018. Post-production The visual effects were provided by Method Studios, Supervised by Josh Simmonds and Nicholas Brooks as the Production Supervisor with help from Atomic Arts, Cubica, Lola VFX, Make VFX, Rodeo FX and Soho VFX. Marketing The first image of the adult losers club was released on July 2, 2018 while principal photography began. The first teaser poster of the film was released on October 31, 2018. Footage from the film was shown at the CinemaCon on April 2, 2019. A teaser trailer and a second teaser poster were released on May 9, 2019 and the first teaser trailer has accumulated 34 million views. Release Warner Bros. Pictures plans to release It Chapter Two in theaters on September 6, 2019. References External links * * Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s thriller films Category:2010s psychological horror films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American monster movies Category:American psychological horror films Category:American sequel films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Demons in film Category:Horror films about clowns Category:It (novel) Category:Films about domestic violence Category:Films about psychopaths Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films based on American horror novels Category:Films based on works by Stephen King Category:Films set in 1989 Category:Films set in 2015 Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Films set in Maine Category:Screenplays by Gary Dauberman Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films shot in Toronto